


"S"

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dark Stiles, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы позволим тебе трахнуть нас так, как мы хотим, а потом вырвем тебе горло и сожрем твои внутренности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Дерек быстрыми шагами пересек больничный коридор, следуя за знакомым запахом, и повернул, тут же натыкаясь взглядом на прямую спину. 

\- Стайлз? 

Стайлз развернулся к нему всем корпусом, оглядел и медленно склонил голову набок, растягивая губы в широкой ухмылке – не такой, какая была у _Стайлза_ , а другой – слишком самоуверенной и слишком опасной. Дерек почувствовал, как в груди зарождается рычание, а в следующий момент он уже прижимал Стайлза, или того, что было им, к стене, плотно обхватив одной рукой шею, а другой опираясь рядом с головой. 

Но вместо обычного испуга и запаха страха, в ноздри ударило сытое удовлетворение, а глаза на лице напротив довольно прикрылись. 

\- Что ты, черт возьми, такое? – прорычал Дерек, сильнее сжимая пальцы, но стараясь не повредить хрупкие кости. 

Стайлз сдавленно хихикнул, и в его глазах на мгновение промелькнул белесый блик, омертвивший взгляд и лишивший радужку цвета. 

\- На самом деле нам нравится это, - доверительно сообщил Стайлз, многозначительно заглядывая ему в глаза, и прижался к нему бедрами. 

\- Что. Ты. Такое? – четко разделяя слова, повторил Дерек, выдыхая и шагая ближе, окончательно впечатывая Стайлза в стену и с отвращением ощущая запах чужого возбуждения.

Стайлз снова мерзко хихикнул. 

\- Мы – Стайлз, Дерек. Мы всегда были такими. 

Он резко вскинул руки, заставляя Дерека настороженно проследить за движением, и очень медленно и осторожно положил ему на щеки, гладя ладонями и прикасаясь пальцами к вискам. Дерек нахмурился, тряхнув головой, и Стайлз улыбнулся ему своей прежней улыбкой, легко скользя руками на плечи.

\- Стайлз? 

Стайлз несколько мгновений смотрел на него, и Дерек почти уверился в том, что его помешательство отступило, но потом его голова неестественно медленно склонилась к плечу, прижимаясь щекой к руке Дерека, все еще сжимающей узкую шею, и на губы Стайлза снова наполз хищный оскал. 

\- Хочешь трахнуть нас, Дерек? – спросил он, комкая его футболку и быстро облизывая сухие губы. – Мы хотим. Мы, оказывается, давно хотим. Тебя с нами, тебя на нас, тебя в нас, тебя… 

Дерек не понял, когда глаза застелил яростный туман, но очнулся он только в тот момент, когда из глотки Стайлза вырвался задушенный хрип, а по предплечью судорожно провезли короткие ногти, сдирая кожу. Он разжал руку, испуганно отступая, и Стайлз мешком опал на пол, кашляя и держась за шею. Дерек двинулся к нему, но тот резко вскинул голову: его глаза сверкнули белесо-серым, и Дерека пригвоздило к месту. Стайлз хихикнул – в очередной раз – и Дерек подумал, что этот чертов звук, может стать одним из самых жутких, что он когда-либо слышал. 

На светлой коже шеи на глазах наливались синим отпечатки его пальцев.

\- Ты больше не альфа, Дерек, и тебе с нами не справится, - почти с сожалением сказал Стайлз, оказываясь рядом с ним и сочувственно стряхивая с его куртки воображаемую пылинку. – А ты такой неаккуратный, что сделал нам больно. 

Его рука прошлась выше и остановилась на задней стороне шеи, легко поглаживая у самого начала роста волос. 

\- Нет, нам, конечно, нравится, когда немного больно, - признался Стайлз, залившись румянцем, - но ты хотел сделать нам больно. Ты так любишь делать нам _больно_ , Дерек, - закончил он, и его лицо исказилось настоящей мукой. 

Стайлз качнулся вперед, одновременно дергая его на себя, и они соприкоснулись губами. И, вопреки всему, губы у Стайлза оказались мягкими и неуверенными: он сделал несколько нелепых движений, а потом протолкнул язык ему в рот, мимолетно доставая до его языка, и одна его рука опустилась на ремень джинсов, забираясь проворными пальцами под него и оттягивая белье. 

Дерек услышал, как сердце, стучавшее до этого абсолютно ровно, сбилось с ритма, сделав несколько быстрых беспорядочных ударов, и Стайлз резко и нелепо дернулся назад – сначала телом, словно не хотел отрываться от его губ, потом отдернул голову и заморгал. 

\- Нам неловко, - резюмировал он, приподнимая брови. - Но нам понравилось. И тебе понравилось, - добавил он, многозначительно посмотрев на ширинку Дерека. 

Его руки сжались в кулаки и сердце успокоилось. Стайлз поднял взгляд прищуренных глаз, с заплескавшейся в них яростью, и удовлетворенно заключил: 

\- Пока что нам неловко, но скоро мы справимся с этой проблемой. Тогда мы позволим тебе трахнуть нас так, как мы хотим, а потом вырвем тебе горло и сожрем твои внутренности. А еще внутренности нашего друга Скотта, нашего папочки, нашей подружки Лидии… Хотя, нет, у Лидии такие красивые глаза. Да, определенно, сначала будут глаза… - он замолк, когда сердце снова слабо трепыхнулось, а мечтательное выражение слезло с лица. 

\- До встречи, Дерек, - сказал Стайлз, быстро сокращая расстояние между ними, прижимаясь всем телом и жадно вдыхая, зарывшись носом куда-то Дереку в шею. 

А в следующий момент он оказался в пустом коридоре совершенно один, с раздражающе дребезжащей лампочкой над головой. По шее потекло что-то теплое, и Дерек нащупал там кровоточащую царапину. Кровь не желала останавливаться, и он, чертыхнувшись, прижал к ранке воротник куртки. 

Ровная буква «S» заканчивалась прямо у выпирающего шейного позвонка, и регенерация не помогала, оставляя медленно наливающиеся капельки срываться вниз.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thousand Foot Krutch – Take It Out On Me_

\- Дерек, - протянули позади него, и в следующее мгновение он почувствовал, как его тело оторвалось от земли и с громким глухим стуком ударилось о стену.  
Воздух с хрипом вышел из легких, перед глазами потемнело, а когда немного прояснилось, он увидел почти безумные глаза Стайлза напротив. Дерек внутренне подобрался, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы, и приготовился нанести удар. 

Рука Стайлза опустилась ему на грудь, придавливая плечо к холодной стене, и Стайлз прищелкнул языком, покачав головой. 

\- Я же сказал, что вернусь, - улыбнулся он. – Как только мы перестанем сопротивляться. 

\- Я? – бездумно повторил Дерек.

\- Да, - ответил Стайлз и потянулся к нему, целуя и проворно забираясь свободной рукой под футболку. Холодное касание отрезвило, послав толпу мурашек по телу, и Дерек зарычал прямо в упорные губы, отталкивая Стайлза, который тряпичной куклой отлетел к стене. 

Дерек брезгливо вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и остановился около опустившего голову Стайлза. Дерек уже собрался было окликнуть его, но опущенная голова медленно поднялась, и в него вперился нехороший взгляд. Стайлз покрутил шеей и приложил палец к потекшей из уголка рта крови. 

\- Ты сдохнешь, Дерек, - сообщил он, с явным удовольствием стирая алый след с пальца, - как твоя семья, как твоя шлюха-сестра, как… 

Дерек с утробным рычанием дернул Стайлза за отвороты рубашки и приложил о стену, так, что голова у того мотнулась, потом ударил еще раз, и еще, пока не заметил на окровавленных губах усмешку. Рука разжалась, и Стайлз облокотился на стену, громко смеясь.

Дерек почувствовал, как удушливой волной растекается внутри страх, и отступил. 

\- Что тебе надо? 

Стайлз резко замолчал и сощурился, сплевывая на пол. 

\- _Мне_ нужная боль, Дерек. Больше боли. _Нам_ нужен ты. 

Он подошел к нему, остановился, пристально глядя в глаза, а потом его руки зацепились за шлевки на джинсах Дерека, а голова опустилась на грудь, оставляя кровавый отпечаток. 

\- У тебя ее так много, - прошептал он, проводя щекой по ткани, - дай нам то, чего мы хотим. Не сопротивляйся. 

Он отступил назад, снова смотря ему прямо в глаза, и выправил собственную рубашку из штанов, скользя рукой внутрь, оглаживая, свозь ткань трусов член. 

\- Потому что ты хочешь _нас_ , - улыбнулся Стайлз. – Тебе же нравится? Нравится то, что _я_ могу делать с этим телом? Таким молодым. Красивым. Сладким.

Каждое слово сопровождалось расстегиваемой пуговицей, и, в конце концов, рубашка оказалась отброшенной в сторону. Стайлз провел рукой по шее, соскользнул на грудь, сжал сосок, выдохнув через приоткрытые губы. 

\- Хватит, - сказал Дерек. – Оставь его в покое. 

\- Заставь меня, - ответил Стайлз, приподнимая брови, и скользнул пальцами в полуоткрытый рот. 

Дерек преодолел расстояние между ними меньше, чем за секунду; по крайней мере, он сам не понял, когда шея Стайлза оказалась стиснута в его руке. Он с силой швырнул несопротивляющееся тело, перегибая через подлокотник дивана, и навалился сверху, с нарастающей злостью слушая тихое хихиканье. 

Стайлз выгнулся, притираясь к нему задницей, и Дерек с рычанием уткнул его лицом в диван, чувствуя острый прилив яростного возбуждения, горячей волной окатившего пах. Стайлз, будто почувствовав, замер под ним, громко дыша и еще сильнее прогнувшись в пояснице. 

Дерек, заколебавшись на секунду, рывком стащил с него боксеры и принялся расстегивать ремень на своих джинсах. Бледная кожа перед глазами заставляла невольно облизываться, и, покончив со штанами, Дерек провел рукой по спине, ведя к призывно выставленным ягодицам. Пальцы нырнули в ложбинку, провели, и Дерек сглотнул. 

\- Мы подготовились, - повернувшись к нему, улыбнулся Стайлз. 

\- Что еще ты с ним сделал? 

\- О, Дерек, мы делали это не впервые, поверь мне, - начал Стайлз, - мы делали это много, много раз, представляя, как твои пальцы растягивают нас, проникают в нас, заставляют стонать… Заставляют… 

Дерек резко вставил, не жалея, и принялся размашисто двигаться, ухватив Стайлза за короткие волосы на затылке и заставив громко охнуть. Внутри оказалось еще лучше, чем он мог представить: горячо, туго, и Стайлз отдавался так хорошо, будто делал это всегда. 

Или это просто был не Стайлз. 

\- Да-а-а, - длинно выдохнул он, подмахивая, - я хочу еще сильнее, Дерек, пожалуйста! 

Он послушно двинулся резче, яростнее, наверняка причиняя боль, и увидел, как судорожно сжались пальцы, но Стайлз только застонал еще громче, получая откровенное удовольствие и, вместе с этим, заставляя Дерека чувствовать необъяснимую ярость. 

Потому что Дерек был уверен: Стайлз был бы не таким. 

Когда от очередного толчка Стайлз застонал не только с похотью, но и с явным оттенком боли, Дерек резко остановился, будто выходя из транса. Опустил взгляд на припухшее отверстие, плотно обхватившее его член, и отстранился. 

\- Дерек? – прохныкал Стайлз. – Не останавливайся, пожалуйста! Мне так хорошо! 

Дерек сжал зубы, мотнул головой и потянул его на себя, перехватив под подбородком. Губы прижались к заполошно бьющейся жилке на шее, стирая капельки пота, и Дерек снова толкнулся: но на этот раз медленно, входя до конца и замирая внутри. Стайлз дернулся, и голос у него сделался опасно-тихим: 

\- Дерек, я не хочу так, - он попытался отодвинуться, но Дерек перехватил его поперек груди, снова медленно толкаясь внутрь него, - Дерек! 

Руки Стайлза взметнулись, но, прежде чем он успел что-либо сделать, Дерек перехватил их, роняя его на диван, и фиксируя своей ладонью у Стайлза над головой. Он задергался, рассерженно, с присвистом выдыхая через сжатые зубы, но Дерек не торопился его останавливать, целуя выступающие позвонки, и размеренно двигаясь внутри него. 

\- Хватит! Оставновись! – закричал Стайлз, а потом вдруг весь расслабился, обмяк. – Пожалуйста, мне больно. 

От звука тихого, пропитанного обидой голоса, захотелось зажать уши, но он только наклонился, осторожно прикусывая шею, а когда Стайлз повернулся к нему, поцеловал, глубоко просовывая язык, и просунул руку ему под живот, обхватывая сочащийся смазкой член. 

Стайлз застонал: не так, как до этого, а тихо, гортанно и обратил на него взгляд совершенно ошалевших глаз.

\- Я хочу кончить. 

Дерек ухмыльнулся, продолжая двигаться так же медленно, выходя до конца, и медленно толкаясь внутрь. Стайлз дернулся было к нему сильнее, но он зафиксировал его, одной рукой ухватив за талию, а другой продолжил гладить член. 

Стайлз зашептал что-то, мотая головой, потянулся к его руке, попытавшись убрать, подрочить себе так, как хочется, но Дерек не дал ему этого сделать, сжав член у основания сильнее, толкнувшись чуть-чуть резче, и Стайлз всхлипнул.

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

Дерек остановился, вытащил пульсирующий от почти жгучего желания кончить, член, и отстранился от Стайлза, недоуменно повернувшегося к нему. 

\- Что? Дерек, почему ты… – распластанное тело требовало закончить начатое, как и его собственное, но он должен был убедиться. 

В широко распахнутых, влажных глазах Стайлза читалось неудовлетворенное желание и недоумение. Он облизнул губы, сглотнул, и его и так покрывшиеся румянцем щеки заалели еще больше. 

Дерек прикрыл на мгновение глаза, надеясь, что не ошибся, и шагнул к Стайлзу, наклоняясь к нему, широко раздвигая ноги и без труда проталкивая в растянутое отверстие член. Лицо, находящееся прямо напротив его, исказилось удовольствием, и Стайлз откинул голову, закатывая глаза и со стоном выдыхая. 

Стоило Дереку опустить руку на его член и несколько раз провести, как Стайлз сжался вокруг него, обхватил руками за шею и кончил, заставляя и его последовать за ним. 

Спустя несколько минут, во время которых Дерек пытался заставить сердце биться не так заполошно, Стайлз поднял голову и смущенно посмотрел на него, неловко почесав затылок, и, кажется, собираясь сказать что-то глупое. 

Дерек с трудом подавил смех и потянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _От автора: продолжения, конечно же, не должно было быть, но, черт возьми, меня бомбануло после просмотра последней серии, и, знаете, что я вам скажу? Вообще-то, все было именно так, как вы прочитали только что, а не так, как нам показали. И диван присутствовал._  
>  Аминь.


End file.
